Little Enid
by bbll22
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 NOW UP* The scrapyards of Sodor keep many an engine during their last moments and this is no different for an engine known as Enid...This is her story of what life can be like if your saved from scrap by Sir Topham Hatt...
1. Little Enid

bbll22's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Little Enid**

It was a lonesome night at the scrapyards, no trains were on service, not even 'Arry and Bert. A crane was lowering an engine onto the line foe what would be its last moments in existence. The train didn't speak, it was too scared. It then looked above to see a new crane coming down on it, this crane would lead it to the crusher. The train was immensely scared now, it could sense that its time on Sodor was coming to an end. The crane was getting even closer now, it was almost touching the train. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. The train looked up, it was very shocked, but then in the distance, it saw a figure coming towards it. The figure then turned out to be the Fat Controller.

"You're a very lucky engine!" he boomed "So, what's your name then?"

"Enid, Sir" replied the engine

"Enid, what a great name!" the Fat Controller then paused for a brief moment, then he continued. "Enid, were going to take you to the menders and make you spic and span before you know it!" The Fat Controller said this with great triumph, he was very pleased indeed. Enid looked stunned.

"Thankyou, thankyou Sir" replied Enid. In no time, Enid's fire was lit, a nearby signalman took up driver duties and the Fat Controller became Enid's fireman. Enid then set off to the menders for a whole new lease of life.

Within the week, Enid has left the menders, she was working perfectly now. Also, Enid had been to the workshops where she was given a new coat of paint to replace her rusted up livery. Now Enid was a dark grey engine with deep red lining on her sides. The fact she was now a fully functioning engine meant that the Fat Controller had set her various tasks. From taking many trucks full of coal to general passenger trains, Enid was fitting in just fine. She'd made good friends with Gordon after helping him out with a very busy schedule of work, for which Gordon was very grateful for. As a result, Gordon gave Enid his duty of taking the Vicar of Wellsworth and various children from the Vicarage on a lovely day out. Enid took on the duty and provided a wonderful day out for the Vicar and the children, so much so, the Vicar gave Enid's driver and fireman a basket of apples each from the Vicarage Orchard. They were very surprised indeed. Enid then returned to her shed after a very pleasant day's work.

The next day, Enid woke up to find the Fat Controller talking with her driver and fireman. By the sound of it, he was very pleased with Enid. As a result, Enid smiled.

"Enid!" said the Fat Controller as he'd noticed she was now awake. "I am extremely happy with you! With thanks to the Vicar's praise, you are now going to be working at the Vicarage Orchard on a more regular basis!" he then added. Enid was shocked, she was very surprised with the news.

"Really Sir?" she than asked to make sure she hadn't misheard.

"Yes indeed! Infact, you're wanted there now by Jem Cole, he wants you to collect many baskets of apples, but be warned, on the way, George the steamroller is doing work on the roads by the Orchard, so watch out!" replied the Fat Controller with a stern voice. Enid didn't reply, but she smiled, so the Fat Controller took it as her response. Enid then tooted her whistle, and set off to collect the apples.

Along the way, Enid passed many engines, she tooted her whistle at them, and they tooted back. She was making excellent progress and record time, nothing could seemingly stop Enid. Meanwhile, in the distance, George was in his typical mood

"Railways are no good, turn them into roads!" he muttered to himself. Today of all days, George wasn't up to his normal speed, so when he encountered a crossroads, he had to take it slowly, but further down the line, Enid was fast approaching, and she wasn't taking much notice, but when she did, it was too late.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. Her driver immediately applied her brakes, they screeched loudly, but it was still too late. George had near enough crossed the road when Enid clipped one of his rear wheels. As a result, she rolled over, over and over again. Luckily, her driver and fireman had jumped before impact. George was lucky too, he'd only fallen over onto his side, with minimal damage. The same couldn't be said for Enid, she was in a bad way. Her funnel was broken as were her buffers and most of her wheels. She was in a sorry state.

Recovery crews soon arrived to find the severely damaged Enid. They couldn't believe what had happen. Such a cheery, little engine was now an engine that looked like she should be scrapped. Little Enid's smile was now, she was almost at the point of crying. The recovery crews soon took Enid to the menders, but would she ever be the same engine again?


	2. Salvation

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Salvation**

Both the Fat Controller's railway and Mr. Percival's railway may seem a little overcrowded nowadays compared to many years ago, but no matter how many engines there are, there is always space for more. The Scrapyards and Smelters are the last place for an engine before their life goes, and every so often they are given one last chance before their life is taken away. This is true of a few of Sodor's residents, but of recent times that belongs to Enid, the little engine who cared so much for everyone and put herself second to everyone else. She was loved by many and forged good friendships aswell, most of all with Gordon, but since her accident some months ago, Gordon has assumed Enid was scrapped as he's never heard anything about her or heard from her again. Gordon has moved on, but somewhere in the Scrapyards is a lonely engine, crying out for another chance.

'Arry and Bert may mainly work at the Smelters, but they also work at the Scrapyards and on one lonely night, they surveyed the engines in line for a scrapping.  
"Poor little steamies..." gruffed 'Arry.  
"On the verge of their death!" continued Bert. They then laughed as they passed the few engines, some who had been here for many years without a chance to rejoin the rails, and some who had only recently come here. One of the engines was Enid, and after her accident, the Fat Controller had decided to send her back to the scrapyards as she was beyond repair. Broken wheels, broken buffers, missing gaskets and a shattered funnel were only some of the damage she suffered when she clipped George the Steamroller and flipped into the air and landed into a verge. In the time that had passed, she had cried many times as she never saw her friends again and they never knew what happened to her. She was in a line next to some other engines, but only one other would talk, his name was Alistair.  
"Everything is going to be fine, Enid." he'd say to her every night, but as 'Arry and Bert patrolled the area, it always unsettled them as they knew they may pick them this time.  
"I don't want to be scrapped!" said Enid. "I really don't!" she said once more.  
"No-one does Enid, but we have to face our fate, and if it means being scrapped, it means being scrapped." said Alistair who was trying to comfort her, but he'd been here years and he'd never got free, so for poor Enid, who only been here for a few months, he could sense that she was very detached from her surroundings.  
"I was on the verge of being scrapped before..." said Enid "But the Fat Controller saved me..."  
"Really? When?" quickly questioned Alistair, but Enid didn't get the chance to say as 'Arry and Bert passed by.  
"No talking!" commanded 'Arry. Bert didn't speak, but he pulled a very menacing face which immediately kept Enid and Alistair silent until they passed by and were out of sight.

"I think our scrapping is imminent..." whispered Enid to Alistair. He agreed, and they stayed silent for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the Fat Controller entered his office to find lady Hatt there with three letters, they were all from children.  
"Topham...their all asking about Enid again..." she said.  
"Send them the standard reply my dear..." replied the Fat Controller. Lady Hatt wasn't happy with her husband at all.  
"Topham...these children from the Vicarage want to know what happened to Enid. We can't say she's at the menders because it isn't true, your lying to children!" said lady Hatt furiously.

"Well, what can we do, Jane?" asked the Fat Controller.  
"Tell them the truth..." she replied, and then she quickly left his office. The Fat Controller then made his way to his desk, sat down and picked up the letters. One of them had a drawing by the child of Enid and themselves with the caption 'the best of friends' below it, and when the Fat Controller read the letters, he felt he could no longer keep misleading the children in the wrong direction. He quickly left his office and then got his wife to come along with him.  
"Topham...where are we going?" she asked as she noticed her husband with a big grin on his face.  
"We're getting Enid back!" he replied simply. "The children of the Vicarage will be happy once more!"

On the way in their blue car, the Fat Controller and lady Hatt noticed Gordon was on his break, they knew he was good friends with Enid, so when she was soon to be saved once again, they felt it was only fitting that Gordon helped her back onto the rails. When they told Gordon about the situation, he was overjoyed to hear Enid hadn't been scrapped, but angry that he, and no-one else had been told what happened to her. However, he agreed to join them and as they made their way to the Scrapyards, they could just see the rusty carcases of engines long gone before them and then as Gordon slowly made his way along the tracks, he could see to the right of him were two engines, and he instantly recognised one of them.  
"Enid!" he cried. Enid instantly looked and was very shocked.  
"Oh my...Gordon!" she replied. Both of them now had wide smiles and for Enid, tears started to develop, but for Gordon, he kept them back, he didn't want to be seen crying. Lady Hatt got emotional as the reunion occurred, but the Fat Controller was a little more serious.  
"Enid! Once again, I have decided to save you!" he bellowed. He was about to continue his speech when he then noticed the engine next to Enid. "And who are you?" he asked in a very serious tone.  
"I..I..I am Alistair..." stuttered Alistair. "You may not remember me, Sir..." but before he could continue, the Fat Controller started to smile.

"Alistair! I remember you. I thought you'd been sent away, no-one told me you were going to be scrapped." he said as he fondly remembered Alistair being the first train he was a fireman in. Originally, he wanted to be a fireman, but when his Father passed away, he decided to run the railway instead, leaving Alistair in the hands of other firemen. The Fat Controller had originally only come to take Enid back onto the railway, but now after seeing Alistair, his younger years were flooding back to him, and he instantly wanted him back too. No-one else minded, well except 'Arry and Bert who could only say:  
"Lucky Steamies! You'll be back here one day, and we'll be laughing as your end nears!" They both roared with laughter at their remark, but they were secretly happy for both Enid and Alistair as Rocky hoisted them onto separate flatbeds to which Gordon then towed them to safety and away from the scrapyards for good.

Work began on the restoration of both Enid and Alistair as soon as they arrived at the works where workmen were happy to see Enid once more and for some of them, happy to see Alistair again after many years of not seeing him. Gordon, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt were all happy to see the engines back and were very happy to see them starting to take shape once more.  
"You'll be fully completed within a couple of weeks..." declared the Fat Controller to both Enid and Alistair, they were very happy indeed. Neither of them knew where they'd be working, but they would enjoy it regardless.  
"I look forward to you two both working on our railway!" said Gordon so cheerily.  
"I can't wait!" said Enid.  
"Neither can I!" added Alistair. Everyone smiled and once again, Lady Hatt was unable to hide the tears of joy from her face.  
"Oh, this is wonderful Topham! The children on the Vicarage will be ever so happy!" she said with delight. Everyone agreed, and then the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt left while Gordon stayed and chatted for a while with the engines.

In no time at all, the two weeks had passed and now Enid and Alistair were ready for work once more on Sodor. Enid had been reverted to her most recent paint scheme of dark grey with deep red lining on her sides which gleamed wonderfully in the sun. For Alistair, it had been years since his pale grey paint scheme had been seen, but it was now back and he was delighted.  
"I haven't felt this happy in years!" he declared to everyone, and everyone was so happy for both of him and Enid. She'd now returned to her duties of helping out the Vicar of Wellsworth and the children from the Vicarage who were so happy to see her back. As for Alistair, he helps out near the monument honouring Madison and Logan, the lorries lost in the Mountain Disaster where he helps out with many engines and just enjoys his time there. Gordon is happy to have his friend Enid back, and is happy to have made a new one in Alistair, but it just goes to show when all hope is lost, salvation is the key to an engine's happiness.


End file.
